No More
by thatonegreenpencil
Summary: It was no more, since his hope had already gone. Serious Korea, rated T for blood. My first Hetalia story! Used to be a three-shot, is now a two-shot.
1. Not A Part

**A/N This is going to be my first Hetalia fic, so I'm really sorry if it's kind of bad. **

**I've read the manga and watched the first few episodes, and I wondered about Korea. I mean, he's always so cheerful and bright, so I decided to create a serious side to him. (Also, I like serious Korea, ever since reading 'Heartstrings' by Chibi-Ra-Chan. It's an amazing story, and I recommend it.) **

**I don't mean to offend anyone with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Young-soo.<p>

It was his human name, and he wore it proudly. In Korean, it meant 'long life' or 'Prosperity'.

He wasn't prospering now.

He looked from the sidelines, watching in horror as the people; _his_ people; fell on the ground, covered in blood. He flinched as the woman cowered with their children behind them who were shivering in fear with wide eyes.

It was too much to bear.

He could _feel_ his people's horror, pain, angst as his own, and each gunshot tore into his heart. Each wound was his own, and he could feel the nation's hope crumbling inside him.

He wanted desperately to join the battle, to fight alongside his citizens and join them, but he couldn't. That was risking too much.

But still, he couldn't just _watch_ as his nation was being torn down. He raced along the walls of buildings, careful to avoid any incoming fire. Each wail he heard, each bullet he felt whizzing past him, reminded him what he was doing, why he was doing this.

He finds Kiku, calmly watching the battle. His face doesn't betray any emotions he has, but Japan cannot resist watching in interest as the young boy comes up, looking half hurt and half angry.

"What the heck are you doing da-ze?"

Japan watches, pretending not to know what he's talking about.

This time, he says it more forcefully. "What the heck are you doing?"

Japan stays silent, cold eyes almost challenging the young boy.

"I thought we were family! I thought you cared! You're my brother, and brothers aren't-"

"Family has no place in war."

Korea stops dead at his words, his eyes now wide and disbelieving.

"But… But…"

Japan stares at him, and says something that makes Korea's hope disappear, and his heart split into two. He knows nothing but one thing and that is that he knows….

That this is not the Japan he once knew.

* * *

><p>Two months later, when Japan now has full control over Korea, Young Soo gazes out the window, to the darkening sky. He thinks of what Kiku said, and believes it completely.<p>

"_Who said you were my brother in the first place?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN I don't know, but I just love serious Korea. But Kiku is evil in this…**

**Please review!**


	2. No More

**A/N**** …****.****Did ****I ****mention ****this ****is ****a ****three-shot? Also, Korea is about 10 in human age in this story.**

**It ****won****'****t ****get ****updated ****as ****fast ****as ****my ****other ****stories, ****but ****I****'****ll ****try!**

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: ****Hetalia ****isn****'****t ****mine.**

* * *

><p>Korea had gone back to China's house, on the orders of Japan. China had no idea why, but he happily invited his youngest brother inside. The other boy stayed silent, but his face seemed to light up when he saw his home again.<p>

For a few days, they were happy. Though Korea kept to himself most of the time, he was bright and cheerful during quiet meals together. China thought Young Soo had matured admirably, so didn't ask why he was so quiet. He half missed the old Korea he used to know, but thought this was an improvement.

He was wrong.

It was in the dead of night, when the moon was covered by dark clouds. Completely still, completely quiet. Yao had enjoyed the feeling of peace and tranquility, and sat silently to enjoy it.

But this horrible screeching sound came from _his __house_. Jumping up, he dashed all over, trying to find the source of the horrible noise.

He realized the noise was coming from Young Soo's room, and he gulped and knocked on the door.

"Korea? Are you okay aru?"

There was no reply, and the sounds kept coming. Shaking, he opened the door to a horrible sight.

Young Soo was on the ground, preoccupied. When his brother came in, he whipped his head around and smiled. But it was different; the smile itself had another darker emotion, and his eyes were gleaming dangerously. But it wasn't just that.

He was holding a knife that had obviously created the cracks in the wall. When Yao tipped his head, his blood ran cold.

The cracks in the wall spelled 'DEATH'.

What was even scarier, however, it was that Korea was still smiling at him, acting like nothing was wrong. Little innocent Korea, now sitting on the floor with a knife and crumbs of wall shavings around him.

"Korea! What-" Yao couldn't think of what to say to the young nation, so instead, he took the knife away from him, and started dusting with his free hand. "You've caused a mess!"

The little boy blinked up at him, as if nothing was wrong.

Yao held up the knife and put it in front of Young Soo's face. "Where did you find this aru?"

Instead of answering his question, Korea starts to tremble.

"K-Korea?"

When China reaches out, Korea slaps his hand back. Yao quickly takes a step away, and the Korean boy turns to glare at him.

"Korea! That's what you always call me! Not Young Soo, not 'little brother'. Just 'Korea'! I'm sick of it Hyung, I'm sick of being treated like I'm stupid and worthless!"

"Korea, I don't think you're worthless. You're part of our family a-"

"Family? _Family?_" He laughs in a mad-like way. This is defiantly not the Korea he knew. "I'm not part of your _family!_ And you know it!"

China's blood runs cold at this, and has no reply.

Korea stands up, and for a moment, it seems like there are two Koreas in the room.

Without warning Korea fell, Yao caught him just in time before he hit the ground. Amazingly, the boy was sleeping.

* * *

><p>As the days passed, Yao saw no more sign of any aggressiveness in Young Soo. In fact, it seemed like he had forgotten about the whole incident all together. He wonders if Kiku knows about this weird behavior, and sends him a message.<p>

It's weeks before he replies, but he replies, and that's what count. Keeping a careful eye on Young Soo, he starts reading.

_Dear Aniki,_

_I __have __received __your __letter, __as __you __can __tell._

_I __am __doing __well, __thank __you. __Very __successful __in __ruling __my __country __and __another. __That __brings __me __to __another __topic .__I __can __bet __that __you __aren__'__t __aware __of __what__'__s __going __on __outside __of __China,__so __I __will __explain._

_The __reason __I __brought __Korea __to __your __home, __is __because __his __country __is __currently __being __ruled __by __me. __Yes, __I __know __it__'__s __a __shock. __But __I __just __feel __like __that __Korea __would __be a better country ruled__by __Japan._

_ As for '__not __being __a__part __of __family__'__, __I __do __not __know __what __he__'__s __talking __about._

_Japan_

China noticed that the ink had been smudged out and re-written several times.

He had not told Yao before he had asked him directly. Furthermore, he was trying to _hide_it from him while making excuses.

Even though Korea is perfectly fine on the outside, there's a glow, a hunger in his eyes that makes Yao shiver in fear. There are flashes of darkness reflected in them, and he hates it.

'_Why __are __you __like __this __aru?__'_

* * *

><p>The 'attacks' become more frequent. Korea is holed up in his room constantly doing who-knows-what.<p>

Nobody can save him anymore.


End file.
